parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Parasite Eve II Weapons
Just an opinion... The M4A1 is probably the best weapon to rely on during the course of Parasite Eve II. Ammunition capacity, firing rate, power, and attachments make this weapon the most adaptable in virtually all situations. Combine this with a powerful PEnergy like Inferno, or even Energyshot, and you've got the basis of a winning strategy for nearly every engagement. A recommended attachment would be the'' Rifle Clip Holder'' (+30 rifle ammo), which permits less reloading in-battle, and retains the single-shot feature in case you want to conserve ammunition. In addition, no longer do you have to spend BP on rifle rounds AND other ammuntion like any of the 40mm family. attach two to give your M4A1 a 90-round capacity. 11:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Orca* I'll have to try it, haven't played in a while. But that would be the good basis for a combining parts/gun guide.. ~Tysonkaiexperiment Oh, I'll leave that to more ambitious minds than my own. I just have a way that works using a weapon available early in the game, and it saves the player BP in the long-run. However, it also requires the player to be patient, tactical, and nimble. Moreover, some enemies are immune almost enitrely to rifle rounds, resulting in a reliance on parasite energy(ies) in order to obtain victory. Make no mistake, the M4A1 will take you the distance, clear through Akropolis to Neo Ark, but the weapon is only as good as the player. Move smart, shoot smart; use the environment if you can (making a Chaser run into a wall, off a cliff, etc.) On the map, plan your path out, know what to expect where you're going. Don't travel blindly. If an area is hot (appears in red) and you've got 3 rounds left, maybe reconsider or double back and re-equip. Consider your options at all times. But that's just how I play, and it's not for everyone. It's my style and I enjoy it. YMMV. Sidenote. The absolute best weapon in the game is the Gunblade. Swing it, shoot it, pull the trigger during a swing to make a devastating strike (usually one-hit kill), this thing is a monster of a sidearm and accepts three different types of ammo,'' Buckshot'', Firefly, and R. Slug. Switch up the loads for the job at hand. Got those beetle thingys chasing you? Buckshot! Got Diver issues? Firefly! GOLEMs gotcha down? R. Slug! Out of ammo all of a sudden and the bad guys want your flesh? Cut 'em down! Works great. Only trouble is you have to play through the game quite a number of times and fulfill some special conditions, so I still stand by the M4A1 as being the best workhorse of the game, if only due to its availability in comparision to the Gunblade. 11:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Orca* More opinions. Handguns: With high crit ratio and a low ammo throughput the handguns are my favourites. Mainly the Mongoose and P08. Contrary to popular belief, Mongoose + .44 Magnum is quite powerful. As is a P08 with Snail Mag and Hydra rounds. A crit from either guns with aforementioned setup can cause 2/3 damage of a burst with the M4A1 up to 4/3, especially with the Mongoose. Handguns ranging from best to worst: Mongoose = P08 > P229 > M93R = MP5A5 > M950 My arguments: Mongoose: + Large criticals, high damage ammunition / - Slow reload speed, small ammo clip P08: + Crits often, large ammo clip with S.Mag / - Low damage if you're unlucky with criticals P229: + Flashlight, silenced, range / - moderate clip size, slightly lower critical rate M93R: + Quick bursts / =/= Okay clip size / - Even lower critical rate MP5A5: + Flashlight, fully auto means high control / - Fully auto also means wasting ammo, relatively small clip size (can be improved with the clip holders, which would make it even with P229... at a higher price) M950: + Largest clip size of all handguns / - Lowest range of all handguns, ammo waster Note: I know the Mongoose is usually in a league of its own, making the P08 the best weapon in this personal line-up. For the sake of not having to create a category solely for the Mongoose I added it to this one instead. Assault Rifles: Moderate-to-large clip size, powerful ammo and versatility make the M4A1 an all-round favourite. Want larger clips? Attach clip holders. Got combustible enemies? Pyke all the way. GOLEMs ruining your day? Hammer 'em. Want a high damage per ammo use weapon? That Javelin looks interesting. You feel rather explosive today? M203 is your friend. And if you want to get up lose and personal you can use the M9. Next to the M4A1 there is also the M249. While it has a very large clip size, it's heavy and prone to wasting ammo when facing agile enemies. I don't have a lot of experience with the M249 but coupled with Energyshot it can dish out a savage amount of damage if you're not interrupted. Shotguns: Short range carnage. Hit multiple targets, set one on fire or puncture armor. These are the strong suites of the shotguns, one of my less favourite kind of weapons. Only the AS12 and the Gunblade are found in my inventory and even then rarely. While they certainly are powerful, their range is low to moderate and their clip sizes aren't very big. The ammo largely off-sets the clip size though. Buckshot hits multiple targets and is especially useful versus large groups of smaller enemies (Scavengers, Scorpions, Scarabs, Bats, Rats,...) but loses power versus beefy foes. Some of the bigger ANMCs might still get stunned when hit. Firefly ammo sets the target on fire. Very useful versus Divers, Fatties, Worms and Stalkers. Last but not least is the R.Slug. Next to its high regular damage it also has a piercing effect making it very effective versus ANY armored enemy (GOLEMs, Scarabs and Scorpions) while also having destructive results on most other targets. PA3 is not recommended due to its range and slip size and the SP12 is free so you might as well pick it up if you fancy trying a shotgun. Grenade Launchers: The Grenade Pistol and MM1 are weapons of mass destruction if used correctly. While you have to reload frequently with the Pistol, the MM1 rains death and destruction upon anything on its path. This is not bias, chucking 12 Grenades at a boss while having Energyshot up causes most bosses to pop in few reloads. Riot isn't a useful ammo all-round, but it's got nice effects which can be put to good use in the harder difficulty modes. Airburst has good use versus aerial targets, goodbye Mindsucklers. Grenades make sure your target goes down and goes down. In pieces. Other weapons that do not fit in other categories: Tonfa Baton: Low damage, melee combat... This weapon is a last resort and even then you would rather use PE. Hypervelocity Gun: I've not actually used this yet. It is supposed to cause huge damage per shot, uses batteries for ammo (1/shot?) and takes a long time to charge before you can fire it. I suppose it's good versus bosses and GOLEMs.... if they don't interrupt you. This is all my opinion and should be viewed as such. TuariJD 20:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC)